


Self-Control

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Halloween Themes, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: Watching ones boyfriend parade around a room full of people in nothing but a tight ass skinsuit really teaches a man the true definition of self-control.And Iwaizumi owes Matsukawa lunch for stealing his bed again.





	Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

Watching ones boyfriend parade around a room full of people in nothing but a tight ass skinsuit really teaches a man the true definition of self-control.

That’s what Hajime would like to believe he’s learning here at least or else his diligent watch over Tooru’s self decked in his perfect replica of Catwoman is simply torture for his poor, deprived soul.

What was the point of dressing up in matching costumes anyways if his partner-in-crime wasn’t even going to stay with him? He would have skipped the irritating bat mask and suit if he had known he was going to spend half the night nursing a drink that didn’t even get him anywhere close to being buzzed and watching his gorgeous boyfriend hang off every person in the vicinity _except_ for _him_.

(He knows the real reason he put it on though, liking the way it defined every contour and ridge of his burgeoning muscles and the _look_ it made Tooru give him when he’d come out of the bathroom fully cloaked, seeming as badass as he felt.)

Hajime can handle watching Tooru sashay around the room in those 3-inch heels, looking every bit as confident as a cat on the prowl with those red painted lips pulled into that saccharine smirk and eyes that were still sharp as ever under that tiny leather mask. He can handle his boyfriend avoiding him like the literal plague, doing anything and everything to keep his back—or, more appealingly, his ass—to him and leave him to simply watch as Tooru did as Tooru did best by captivating the entire room with his velvety voice and charming charisma.

What he _can’t_ handle though is when his partner suddenly starts feeling up all over their former junior’s arms; Tooru squeezing and marveling over Kyoutani’s uncovered biceps is where he draws the line.

It hardly takes any effort for him to throw this gorgeous boy over his shoulder like he does, which also grants him hardly any reaction from him for that matter. Tooru simply lets himself be carried away by Hajime, deciding to add at least one last nail to the coffin when he calls out with that overly sweet voice of his, “Thanks for letting me feel your big muscles, Kyou-chan~!”

They happen to chance by Matsukawa on their way to the staircase and Hajime barely grunts out, “We’re borrowing your bedroom for a bit” in their passing.

“Make sure to change the sheets this time!” Is the only answer they get in response.

By now Tooru’s holding his chin up by bracing his elbow into Hajime’s shoulder, waving to all the party-goers as people made varying comments of, _“Get some, Oikawa!”_ and _“Looks like we won’t being seeing those two for the rest of the night.”_

It’s a relief like no other when he can finally slam the door to Matsukawa’s bedroom behind him and firmly click the lock in place. He’s sure Tooru’s about to say something witty so he quickly tosses him to the bed on the side, watching with amusement as he bounced once and that smirk across his lips vanishing momentarily. It comes back just as quickly as it disappears sadly and even with Hajime looming over him, Oikawa’s still batting his eyelashes like he isn’t staring danger directly in the eye.

“And what, may I ask, has my Dark Knight decided to kidnap me for this time?” Tooru’s practically _purring_ at him, voice purposefully high and tantalizing, trapping Hajime even further into his trap as if he wasn’t already 10 feet below the surface.

He chooses to simply say nothing and peel back his mask instead, dropping it somewhere carelessly to the floor along with his cape, shoving Tooru down roughly so that he was now lying across the bed instead of sitting on it. He zips off his knee high boots as a precaution.  

“Ooh~! The strong, silent type. I like that in a man~!”

Tooru’s voice is still too sweet and overly teasing for his liking, so he quickly grasps his head with both gloved hands and presses their lips together roughly, not afraid to shove his tongue forcefully into his boyfriend’s mouth as he easily receives a moan for it. There is no worry to Tooru’s red painted lips getting all over him as it was only lip stain coloring these plumped lips—not that he’d care even if it was actual lipstick considering Tooru still looked gorgeous even with his face half red.

He makes sure to soundly kiss this boy until both of them are to the point of gasping for breath and even then he decides to suck eagerly onto the bottom lips snatched in between his teeth, making sure it would grow fat and maybe even bruised with his ministrations.

When Hajime decides it’s finally time for him to pull back, Tooru’s still gazing at him with those shining eyes full of mirth.

It looks like he has quite the feisty kitten to deal with tonight.

His cheeks are a soft rosy color and he’s quietly panting for the air Hajime has purposefully denied him with his eager kissing. Yet he still has it in him to look defiant somehow, expression every bit as teasing as it had been downstairs like Hajime wasn’t actually blowing his mind.

“You’re going to have to do better than that, _Batty._ ”

Hajime _growls_ at him—there was no way in _hell_ he was going to let Tooru get away with not calling his name during sex.

The gloves come off so Hajime can smooth his rough hands over the soft, milky skin of Tooru’s throat and he reaches to unzip the front zipper of the leather suit slightly, just enough to bare the rest of his boyfriend’s neck and collarbone to him. Hajime attacks that pale canvas with _fervor,_ making the boy underneath him arch in a way that he probably was trying to repress and it just makes Hajime all the more eager to leave possessive mark after possessive mark against beautiful, glowing skin. The big, purple splotches darken almost immediately, marring this flawless skin, but Hajime keeps leaving more and more until he’s satisfied that his boyfriend couldn’t hide any of these, not even with his most expensive of concealers. His last mark goes right to the spot below Tooru’s right ear that he _loves_ and Hajime can feel him squirm when he sucks eagerly to it, lips obviously pressing together to repress a sound even though Hajime can’t see them.

He has to pull back again—because it’s important to admire ones work—and he’s not very thrilled with the still-there smirk still gracing those dark lips.

“Aw, did someone get jealous because I was feeling on another man’s arms?”

Hajime glares at him because he’s _sick_ of Tooru’s haughty shit. He zips down more of the costume, no intention in answering his boyfriend back when it wouldn’t do him any good. The second he exposes both of Tooru’s nipples, he licks one into his mouth and gives it an eager suck, getting his first tiny whimper for the effort.

As much as Tooru tries to play hard to get with him, there’s just no way for him to overcome the extreme sensitivity he feels in this one particular spot. Hajime usually tries to savor playing with his chest more—especially considering the things he could make Tooru do by only playing with his pecs—but he was in no mood to be merciful when his boyfriend was asking to be punished this bad.

So he sucks hard with his mouth again, pulling off to knead the perky bud with his tongue languidly, and as Tooru tosses his head back to the sudden onslaught of pleasure, he’s sure to bring one of his hands up to flick at the other pinkened nipple, making his boyfriend jolt with the added sensation.

He gets a breathy _‘Iwa-chan…!’_ when he doesn’t give Tooru a single moment of reprieve, but it’s not the name he’s looking for, so Hajime decides he might has well mark Tooru’s chest up with purple marks too since he was already here. He brings his other hand up to replace where his mouth had wetly been doing its job and the first hickey on Tooru’s worked chest rewards him with a canting of hips where Tooru’s confined cock suddenly rubs against the plane of his stomach.

Hajime wonders with a grin how good it must feel for Tooru to be wearing leather now that his cock is all swollen.

His boyfriend must be realizing the same thing because he reaches to push the costume off one of his shoulder, well intending to slide the suit completely off.

He thinks intending because Hajime doesn’t let him get that far. As soon as the costume is off one shoulder, Hajime’s hands are off his now puffy, red nipples, moving down to grasp at those firm hips and holding them in place so Tooru could no longer brush up against him or lift himself up enough to get his costume off.

He relishes in the high, almost-shriek he gets for his action.

“Iwa…nn, please…! I want—”

Hajime doesn’t listen to what he wants because frankly he doesn’t give a shit. He pulls one hand off of Tooru’s hip, easily being able to hold him down with just the other, and boldly cups him through constricting material that perfectly outlined his full-erect cock. Tooru thrashes, to pull away or get closer Hajime isn’t sure, but he doesn’t pause to try and figure it out. He cups him again, this time where his balls are, passing a glance over his boyfriend’s expression and grinning when there is no smirk to be found across his still masked face.

That’s the next the he goes for; pulling Tooru’s little black mask from his eyes so he can expose all of his face in its gorgeously flushed glory.

Tooru keens—Hajime hopes it’s a little from embarrassment—and tries to push up against him once more.

It’s fucking satisfying when he can keep those active hips down and the petulant sounds he gets for it as he does. It’s also what gets Tooru to finally blink those eyes, which had been screwed so tightly shut, open to him and Hajime simply marvels at how wide his pupils have blown and how his eyes were already starting to take that glassy look to them.

It shouldn’t be as fucking exciting as it is when Tooru suddenly _growls_ at him, composure completely lost to the haze of pleasure.

“Hajime I swear to god if you don’t fuck me right this instance I will bite your dick off the next time it’s in my mouth.”

He can’t help it then, Hajime actually pulls back and _laughs_ at his boyfriend’s sudden level of aggression.

“That’s not a very sexy thing for you to do, kitten.”

Even though he finds this situation humorous, he still has no intention of dropping their play. Especially when he sees the small shudder the little pet name pulls from his lover.

“You know,” he starts, intentionally meeting his boyfriend’s curious gaze, gracing him with a small grin, “it’s really funny that the one that spent all evening trying to rile me up is the same one that’s getting all horny and impatient when all I’ve done is play with his tits a little and squeeze his balls. I’ve barely even started Tooru and you’re already becoming so lewd…”

His boyfriend’s eyes widen and he shakes his head slightly as if it does anything to deny what they both already know.

Hajime feels like proving it even further too, which is how his thumb comes to rest on kiss-swollen lips. He presses slightly against them, “Why don’t you show me what you’re going to do to my dick using this. I think I’d prefer a demonstration before I put my cock anywhere in you.”

There’s a small moment of pause where Hajime is simply watching, waiting to see what his boyfriend does. His smirk grows as most of his thumb disappears into the wet cavern pass Tooru’s lips and he gets a light, barely there suck to the digit.

“Oh? Am I not going to get bit for making my kitten so impatient?”

Tooru’s answer is simply another careful suck, one that Hajime extends upon as he gingerly presses the pad of his thumb against his tongue, pressing Tooru’s mouth open slightly. Tooru makes a small noise and closes it back around him, choosing to give it a hardy suck this time, eyelids growing half in what Hajime hopes is Tooru’s imagination taking over.

He can’t deny his own imagination either as Tooru starts to give tiny, almost kitten-like licks to the tip of his thumb, keeping his lips closed around it firmly and in a way that Hajime could imagine him doing around the tip of his dick.

It’s a good time as any for him to pull his thumb back, silently appreciating the trail of saliva it took with it until the strand broke and slapped back against Tooru’s chin. He leans in to lick it up and into Tooru’s mouth, letting him do to his tongue what he’d just done to his thumb.    

Tooru whimpers into his mouth and Hajime’s resolve is starting to crumble.

He nips Tooru’s bottom lip as he pulls back, grazing over it with his thumb again before Hajime completely pulls away.

The fact that his boyfriend whines for him as he’s pushing himself up pools something wonderful in the pit of his stomach. He looks at him all spread out over the sheets, costume half open and expression close to debauched all from a couple of well-warranted hickies and a wicked nipple play that Tooru was definitely deserving of.

All of this was almost worth watching Tooru’s leather clasped ass get away from him all night.

And speaking of…

Hajime helps his boyfriend sit into an upward position for a moment, long enough that he could shimmy the sleeves of the leather suit off both arms and lay him back down so he could peel the rest of the costume off of his skin.

Of course Tooru is wearing a pair of lacy black panties underneath, likely because he planned this the little fucker, and Hajime takes his time to show them appreciation since Tooru went through all the effort after all.

His boyfriend doesn’t seem to be on the same page sadly.

“Off…” he murmurs to him with a forceful tongue, still showing that he had some fight left that Hajime had yet to tease out of him.

Hajime fingers the line of the panties, drawing even closer to the top just where the tip of Tooru’s cock was just peeking out. “But you went to all the trouble to wear them for me.”

Tooru shakes his head and for a moment Hajime doesn’t understand. He watches his boyfriend throw and arm over his eyes and command, “You…off…”

Hajime immediately pulls back his hands. “You want me off of you…?”

Tooru startles immediately at the lack of touch, sitting up and fisting into the cotton of his costume.

_“NO,”_ he denies venomously, “not you… _this…!”_

He pulls the fabric he is holding tightly too.

Hajime gets it and decides that it wouldn’t hurt to give Tooru this one little thing. He reaches back with minimal effort to pull the zipper in the back down and Tooru fumbles in trying to help him pull it off his arms and down his chest; Hajime stand up momentarily to pull the suit completely down.

He joins his partner back in bed, resuming where they left off by leaning over him again, this time thumbing closer to his entrance. He presses against it through the panties and Tooru throws his arm back over his eyes with a low groan. His breath hitches when Hajime decides to slip his finger under the garment and press it against him.

Tooru’s hand creeps down to join where Hajime’s non-occupied hand was resting on his hip. He jams his own thumb under the band of the panties, but does nothing in trying to remove them. Hajime wonders if all his lessons in being patient has finally reached Tooru enough that he realized Hajime was only going to go slower unless they did it his way.

He rewards that small action with a kiss to the head of his tip. Tooru twitches in response, but makes no move to try to gain control again; Hajime gets the feeling Tooru was finally giving up to him.

It’s with that in mind that he finally reaches out to the night stand to secure the lube and condoms they both knew were in there. He drops them close to his boyfriend, focusing on getting those panties off for now, making a quick, but meaningful show of sliding them down his thighs and all the way down past his ankles, pulling them off for good and throwing them to the side. Tooru’s legs remain propped up and spread slightly and Hajime reaches to spread them a little more. He grabs the lube again, slathering it around his digits and trying to warm it up the best he can around his fingers before pressing his pointer lightly against Tooru. He pushes it in slow, simply trying to gauge how tight his boyfriend is, but he should know better to think that his needy boyfriend couldn’t handle at least one finger; he still pushes it in and out several times just because he can.

Tooru’s making small noises along with his movements and Hajime can tell he’s trying to hold those exasperated sounds back even though he can see his body shaking with the visible restraint. Hajime gives in and inserts his second finger alongside the first, finally giving his boyfriend that stimulation and bit of stretch he was looking for.   


Tooru’s sounds only grow with the width Hajime can scissor him apart.

The third finger comes with a tiny hitch in breath—not in the good way—which causes Hajime to still for a moment, moving only slightly when Tooru gives him a jerky nod as an okay to move again. He takes a thorough amount of time here, making sure all of Tooru’s breathy pants were out of pure pleasure and not a single ounce of pain. Once he assures himself Tooru can take three of his fingers like a champ, he finally pulls completely out—trying hard not to be affected by that tiny whimper—wiping his coated fingers on his boxers before shucking those down to his things, rolling the condom he’d just torn open down with his other hand. He borrows a liberal amount of lube to coat himself, making a silent promise to restock Matsukawa’s stash for him, before he’s holding his own dick at his boyfriend’s entrance, waiting for some sort of signal that he can start.

Tooru’s impatience makes a comeback when he suddenly jerks and impales himself onto Hajime’s shaft, taking just over the tip in and panting loudly at the stretch it already gives. Instead of teasing him, Hajime reaches to cup his face with his clean hand, slowly easing himself fully in and holding Tooru’s hip down with the other so he didn’t try to force it again. Tooru’s whine catches once Hajime is fully seated inside him and he chooses to finally peel his arm away from his face, letting Hajime admire that sexed out expression when he hadn’t even fucked his sense away yet.

Hajime also notices that the pair of black cat ears Tooru had won with his costume still nestled in the curls of his hair.

It makes him smile.

“That’s a good kitten…” He tells him, thrilled by the way Tooru jolts at the pet name once again, as if it was the last thing he expected for Hajime to call him. “You’re doing so well…always so good when you’re around me, little kitten. Is it okay for me to move now?”

Tooru nods quickly, expression seeming like he didn’t understand why Hajime wasn’t already moving now, and so he pulls his hips back carefully, pushing in slowly but firmly again and causing both of them to let out quiet sighs of pleasure.

The pace slowly builds after that with Hajime taking his time; he was in no rush to hurry and finish, trying more to direct his hips at all different angles simply to see if any certain spots caught Tooru’s interest.

Tooru’s moaning lowly beneath him, something Hajime might even consider a purr which make those cat ears even more fitting on his head.

“Such a good kitten.” He repeats and this time, Tooru rewards him with a clench of his ass.

Hajime plays around little more, finding his boyfriend’s sweet spot a few times, but not fully interested in attacking it yet until both of them were close enough to _really_ enjoy it. He thumbs over a bare nipple instead, chuckling at the surprise jolt that comes from him pinching it. He pinches the other one too just so they peak and match each other.

Tooru throws his head back, curve of his spine arching slightly and the tight heat that surrounds Hajime then almost has him seeing stars. He gives somewhat of a rough thrust and Tooru’s whiney moan tells him he’d enjoy a quicker pace.

Hajime’s hips move almost to their own accord and he finds himself guiding more and more thrusts against Tooru’s sweet spot, making him spasm and tighten more and more around his cock.

Beads of sweat are rolling down his back and against his forehead by now and he can make out that shiny sheen against Tooru’s own skin. Every thrust he gives him rewards Hajime with some kind of pretty sound, growing more desperate as Tooru’s erratic hip movements are no longer matching Hajime’s pace but looking for something more.

Hajime decides to give him just what he wants, pivoting suddenly and directing most of his thrusts against Tooru’s prostate while his hips moved with reckless abandon.

Tooru’s loud as shit now, screaming variations of _“Hajime”_ and _“So good…!”_ to every ball slapping thrust Hajime gives. There’s the thought of someone down below or around the upstairs hearing them, but at the same time Hajime didn’t give too shits if someone did catch them—it wasn’t like they all didn’t know what they were doing anyways.

Tooru’s arms have come to claw at him desperately and the burn of nail marks next to his spine spurs Hajime into an even more erratic frenzy, one that he feels he almost doesn’t have a control over.

“H-Hajime…! Hajime!” Tooru goes into full chant of his name and Hajime’s body literally burns with the thought that it’s the only thing he’s capable in remembering in this very moment.

Hajime comes first with a grunt that is almost reminisce of a growl, reaching up to grab his boyfriend leaky cock, while his own twitched around inside him, giving it a few hardy tugs before Tooru’s spurting all over himself, a gush of cum almost in line all the way up to his chest.

Hajime wants to collapse over him, but he knows if he does there’s going to be a big chance he’ll pass out and he doesn’t feel like treating Matsukawa to lunch just for stealing his bed again.

There’s a sudden clench on his now soften member still resting in his boyfriend’s ass and Hajime groans from the sensitivity.

He glances up—

There is a coy smirk pulled across Tooru’s lips.

“Aww…” He practically coos at him, “looks like the big, bad Bat was all talk and no bite. I’m not even tired and here he is all ready to pass out.”

Hajime narrows his eyes. “You really going to start this again?”

Tooru bats his eyelashes, “Oh, whatever could you mean, Batty?”

“Alright, you fucking asked for it.”

Hajime was going to figure out a way to knock that look off his face even if it took him all night.

Matsukawa was just going to have to settle for the couch again.

**Author's Note:**

> Matsukawa is the real friend here.


End file.
